


【雄澔】Wild

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀*熊松*固砲、OOC慎入*BGM 9MUSES - Wild
Relationships: Yeo Hwanwoong/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 2





	【雄澔】Wild

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *熊松  
> *固砲、OOC慎入  
> *BGM 9MUSES - Wild

⠀  
⠀  
在我枯燥乏味的生活中，即使只有一小會，也能成為帶給我笑容的甘霖。  
⠀  
⠀  
已經將近三個月沒有見面了，呂煥雄想，他盯著發亮又熄滅的手機螢幕暫時沒有回覆，傳訊息的是他的情人，一向喜歡突然消失一陣子再出現、行蹤捉摸不定的情人、不談愛的情人。他等了兩分鐘後才打開通訊軟體回應，詳讀了一下對面傳來的一串地址，是自己家附近的高級飯店，他們從來不曾把性事帶回家。  
⠀  
⠀  
等他走進去的時候李抒澔早就在裡面等了，呂煥雄用另一張房卡打開大門，沙發椅背上是堆疊好的衣物和公事包，看起來是剛結束工作，這大概能解釋兩人斷掉聯繫的原因，他們原來做的頻率就不高，還可以約出門吃飯小酌，在兩人都有空閒的時候如此，回神之時，他發現李抒澔似乎是聽見了開門聲響卻沒有人影所以微微探出頭來，柔順的紅髮顯得對方此刻像是一隻等待主人的松鼠似的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他記憶中的松鼠是會認主人的，並且佔有慾很強。李抒澔雖然不到如此地步，但他偶爾在見面的時候會對呂煥雄身上的味道敏感，玩笑似的打趣他——那人的表現永遠捉摸不透，讓他不知道究竟是認真的還是玩笑。  
⠀  
⠀  
許久未見的身體也依舊在觸碰的時候猶如燧石一般，經過摩擦及碰撞之後緩緩點燃。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他隨手拿過一朵床頭花瓶裡的橘色小花，叼在嘴邊之後渡到對方口中。呂煥雄用舌頭捲起那朵花與對方接吻，熾熱的鼻息與微涼的花莖成了對比，李抒澔跨坐在他的身上，在結束親吻之後俯下身像是要靠近去聞花的味道，所有的氣息通過花瓣打在呂煥雄的脖頸處，有些癢，他這才忍不住將花拿起來後放回原本的地方，再一次用溫熱的唇碰觸到對方，還不忘在不起眼的位置不著痕跡地咬了一下，像隻標記獵物的老虎。  
⠀  
⠀  
「呀⋯⋯雄啊，你不會就這樣睡著吧？」李抒澔低下頭的同時拱起背，讓自己的身體能夠依舊緊緊的被填滿，他往下坐了一點，直到能夠完全看清楚對方的表情為止，然後他看見呂煥雄翻了個白眼，微微皺起眉，小幅度地一邊往前頂一邊回答道：「誰會在這種時候睡著的？」  
⠀  
⠀  
最後還是就著沒有那麼舒服的上騎姿勢結束了性事，李抒澔所有凝聚的情意潰堤在對方的腹部，他輕輕的喘著氣，呂煥雄抬頭的時候便是那人張口呼吸的樣子。想要全部收進眼睛裡，他想，算上不長不短的空窗期也認識要一年了，他也知道對方一直只談情不談愛的原因為何，所以只是默默的等著，這緩慢不已的進展。  
⠀  
⠀  
又在今天結束之後，發現一開始那種互相擁抱親吻或是更多得到溫暖的關係，好像可以進一步再得豆不同的東西，畢竟比起孤單一個，兩個人不是更好嗎？水氣氤氳的雙人浴缸內，狐狸眼的男人如此說著：「我們應該要一直在一起才對呀。」


End file.
